K-unit To The Rescue
by Leticia99
Summary: Alex is hurt, he's broken and he needs help. But Alex is also stubborn, hes full of doubt and distrust. Can K-unit break down his walls and help heal him before he's broken beyond repair?
1. Chapter 1

They could hardly recognise the young male in front of them, somewhere in the back of their minds it had registered as being cub but there was little, if anything, of that young care-free boy left in the cold, detached eyes that searched them all carefully one by one. They could all feel the shivers and prickles that the dark look sent through them as they tried to decipher the stranger before them.

'Hey guys' Ben smiled slightly as he leant against the kitchen door frame, making sure everything was going well with the introductions. Though admittedly he wasn't surprised at the tense room he walked into, Alex was anything but friendly and talkative to others these days.

'Fox!' They all greeted in surprise, except eagle who decided to be his usual self and grinned

'Man, you've gotten a little old since we last saw you. Thought you'd be less grey'

'It's nice to see you too eagle' Ben did little but roll his eyes with an amused smirk at his friends comments. Even more so since it had only been a few weeks since they had last met up, still staying close friends even after, what eagle had called, ben's 'mid-life crisis' of joining mi6

Alex, who had been watching them silently until now, decided he'd had enough. he had no idea why the newcomers were even here, they were probably sent as protection, though Alex couldn't help but think they're more likely to kill him than any terrorist organisation is anyway.

Without saying a word he slowly stands from his seat at the table, careful to hide his limp and the pain from the others, and makes his way out of the room, bumping shoulders with Ben on the way out the door to reassure the older man that he was okay, just fed up of the useless chatter. Ben nods almost unnoticeably to the boy in understanding and takes the seat that Alex had just vacated.

The men watching assume that the bump to the shoulder was a disrespectful act of annoyance and couldn't help but judge the boy negatively. He hadn't even said a word to them.

Ben could see the thoughts going round in their eyes and let them get on with it as he got up and poured himself out some of the fresh coffee. it was always fresh, Alex could barely function for more than an hour without constant refills.

He didn't bother offering the others any, he could see they'd already had plenty before they came by the way their eyes were darting from place to place and eagle was finding it impossible to stand still without twitching or fiddling with something. He wasn't a spy for nothing.

'Damn brat needs to learn some manners, he should show some respect' wolf grumbled finally vocalising his annoyance as Ben sits back down with his drink cradled in his hands, biting his tongue.

'Why?' Snake asked. The other SAS men looked at him like he was crazy ' no, I'm serious. Why should he? We met him two years ago and we did nothing but torture him for the whole two weeks or so that he spent with us. So why should he show us respect? What have we done to deserve it?'

'That's kinda true' eagle agreed reluctantly, scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly. Even wolf gave a sigh of resignation, knowing deep down that snakes words were true but unwilling to go as far as to admit it.

'He's still a brat' the leader grumbled, much to the amusement of his team mates who knew just how difficult it was for him to admit to being wrong.

Throughout the conversation Ben said nothing, letting them make their own minds up, no matter how much he wanted to jump in and defend the youngest inhabitant of the safe-house. He couldn't help but think back to the Brecon beacon days and feel bad for the way they had treated the unfortunate boy. God, if he had only known the truth back then.


	2. Chapter 2

'Al, you ready to go? It's quarter to 5 mate' Ben murmured through the door, knowing full well that Alex was wide awake.

Alex only opened the door in reply as he downed a number of pills he'd been prescribed after his latest hospital stay. He looked bad, Ben noted as he took in the teens paleness and more pronounced limp.

'bathroom's free, toast down stairs if you're up for it and there's a fresh batch of coffee on the go' Ben listed off, ignoring the state the teen was in.

'You didn't have to get up' Alex mumbled quietly, making sure there was no risk of waking the others 'could have had a lay in for once'

'Go get ready Alex' Ben smiled softly, placing a hand on the boys shoulder and purposefully ignoring his comment ' I'll be downstairs if you need anything and I'd suggest using your crutches today. You heard what the doctor said, more you use your leg the longer it will take to heal and the higher the risk of permanent damage'

Alex just frowned slightly at the suggestion but gave a slight nod anyway, the last thing he wanted was to look weak but he knew when not to be stubborn and didn't want to risk having to live the rest of his life with a constant limp.

Ben couldn't help but smile as the boy walked away at the fact Alex hadn't argued. progress.

After he'd finished his shower, Alex emerged at the kitchen door dressed in a simple shirt, jeans and hoodie and placed the crutches at the front door. He went straight for the coffee, as expected.

'That was quick' Ben commented, placing a plate of plain buttered toast in front of the teen 'snake should be down soon, just try and get something down if you can, not sure how long you'll be there for.'

Ben had given Alex the news yesterday and it goes without saying that he was less than pleased, he'd much rather have Ben accompany him than snake, a man who he barely even knew and so far thought very little of.

Alex couldn't help but role his eyes but gave a slight nod anyway. He had a feeling it would be a very long day. A very long few weeks. He wasn't happy with his new situation.

Barely managing two bites, Alex pushed the plate away from himself and downed the rest of his coffee. Ben gave a small nod, happy that Alex had at least had a little to eat, and finished off the toast himself.

'Hey' a grumble came from the door way, followed by a loud yawn. No one was surprised at the entrance, snake wasn't the quietest, they'd heard him stumble around upstairs as soon as he had left his room.

Alex couldn't help but role his eyes, he really couldn't stand loud people. maybe it was just because he was tired, running on very little sleep and currently had a very short fuse but all he wanted to to was punch the man square in the face.

'Toast' Ben quickly spoke up when he saw the murderous look on Alex's face and shoved a plate into snakes hands 'eat up, car will be here to pick you both up soon'

Ben threw a look at Alex which, for lack of a better word, told him to 'behave' and not brutally murder any of the nice SAS soldiers currently occupying the safe house.

'Thanks Ben' snake grinned, shoving a piece into his mouth before turning to the teen ' hey cub, how've you been?'

Not sparing a look at the solider, Alex just gave an almost unnoticeable nod goodbye in Ben's direction and walked out the door, hearing a car approach on the gravel driveway.

'Was if something I said?' Snake frowned glancing at Ben

'The cars here, you better get going' was the only response snake got from the soldier-turned-spy, along with a slightly amused smile.

Snake had to rush out the door, hoping the car wouldn't leave without him, trying to pull his shoes on on his way there. As he reached the car he noticed the kid sat in the back and a pair of crutches resting on the seat next to him, obviously hoping to deter snake from taking the seat.

Instead of sitting in the front, snake just threw the crutches over the back of the seats and buckled himself in, he noted cubs slight eye role with amusement, he wasn't going to waste such an opportunity to get to know the kid.

'I didn't know you had crutches, you weren't using them yesterday. How'd you hurt your leg?' Admittedly, it wasn't the best start snake could have made but talking to this kid was just awkward, he didn't even know where to begin.

Alex was annoyed, more than annoyed. He knew what the solider was planning and had little patience for such games today. With one last inaudible sigh, he placed a set of earphones in and turned his music up to drown out the useless nonsense coming from the soldiers face-hole and leant his head against the bulletproof, tinted window.

'Don't bother' the driver, agent Morgan, spoke up to snake ' he's not gonna talk if he doesn't want to, stubborn bastard'

'You know him?' Snake wondered, noting the man seemed to speak from experience

'Not much, just as a driver' the agent shrugged

it wasn't a lie, he had only ever been the teens driver but he'd gotten to know the boy well in the last few years and was fortunate enough meet Alex when he was the more talkative and happy version of himself.

However, he'd witnessed the decline in chatter coming from the boy the longer he worked for mi6 and with older children of his own, agent Morgan found it frankly heart breaking but tried to do his bit by being a friendly face and open ear whenever he saw the boy. It wasn't much, but Alex always found comfort in the both the sentiment and familiarity whenever they crossed paths.

'Hm, not the friendliest kid is he?' Snake grumbled, glancing at the zoned out boy then out his own window

'I've gotten on alright with him, maybe he's just got other stuff on his mind. Doesn't seem like much of a talker from what I've seen' Morgan defended Alex as much as possible without giving away too much information.

The agent hadn't been briefed by the higher ups on what the accompanying soldier did and didn't know about the teen spy and decided to play it safe by acting as if he barely knew the boy.

'Yeah, I'm sure that's it' snake agreed, though unconvinced, letting the car fall into a comfortable silence as all three got lost in their own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

As they approached the bank agent Morgan knocked quietly on his own window, knowing the vibrations would gain the attention of the boy sitting behind him, and it did. Alex's eyes swivelled round to meet the agents in the mirror as he slowly removed his ear phones, paying full attention to the agent.

' we're five minutes away, I'll take you round the back if that's alright, better parking' agent Morgan informed, knowing Alex's discomfort for walking down that same road where he was almost killed. He didn't blame the boy, getting shot by a sniper is enough to freak anyone out. Morgan also made sure to think up an excuse in order to stop any questions from the soldier in the back.

'You sure we can't go round the front? You don't have to park up, just go get a coffee or something and we can let you know when we've finished' snake countered, not noticing Alex's sharp look

'Would but I've got orders to deliver you straight to the meeting myself. While he's in there you can wait in the cafeteria' Morgan couldn't help but get frustrated at the soldier as he quickly thought up some more excuses to save the teen spy from having to face such discomfort. He'd always had a soft spot for the boy

Snake just sighed in reply, it was a useless argument anyway, he didn't really care where they parked as long as the got there on time. Maybe he'd learn more about the kid at the bank, they'd surely have a file or something on him, snake made a note to request the information whilst the kid was in his briefing. They'd have to let him have it right? He was playing protector for the bugger.

Agent Morgan parked up the car and opened up Alex's door for him and reached over to collect the boys crutches once he was out, stopping the teen from having to twist and pull on any injuries in order to reach them. Alex gave the man a small nod in thanks as he steadied himself with the crutches and they all began made their way into the building.

'the meeting will be on the third floor, it was going to be on the fourth but they've got surprise renovations going on, apparently there was a burst pipe or something like that' Agent Morgan rattled off useless information knowing that this would help Alex to relax a bit before going into the meeting.

Alex was grateful, it was a welcome distraction, he'd always hated this building, even more so since he was almost killed just outside.

'Where about is the canteen then?' Snake interrupted tensely, obviously not enjoying the agents chatter as much

'Actually I've been asked to take you to the meeting as well, just to check in with the higher ups and give them a few updates or something. After that I will show you to the cafeteria myself, I'm afraid I can't let you go wondering off on your own. Security and all that, you understand' Morgan informed the soldier, obviously having received strict instructions before coming to pick the two up.

'Sure, I guess that makes sense' snake frowned, scratching the back of his neck

Since it was already late when they arrived nobody expected to see Alex again that night and they didn't. Even when they woke the next morning there was no sign of him which drew their attention to fox who was sitting on the edge of the sofa with a blank, but somehow still extremely annoyed, look on his face.

'Where's snake and the kid?' Wolf grumbled somewhat indecipherably as he dropped down into the sofa next to his ex-teammate.

'Out' was the only response wolf got back from the man as Eagle opted for the armchair to lounge on.

'Out where?' Eagle chirped up curiously, knowing it must be something interesting or else Fox wouldn't have been so purposely vague.

'To the bank, he's gone to the bank and snake went along for protection' Fox murmured with a sigh, unhappy with the situation ' he's being briefed on the latest security updates, AKA you three'

Alex had been gone for a while now, Ben noticed as he checked his watch. There was a part of him that worried about Alex not coming back after the meeting and instead being sent off on another suicide mission to the middle of nowhere without any back up. His only piece of mind was that snake had gone with him, saying it would give him a chance to get to know Alex better. Good luck with that.

'It's 7 in the morning, isn't it a bit early for a briefing?' Wolf frowned slightly at this information, thinking it unlikely that the kid was important enough to be briefed on such changes.

'He left at 5' it was bens turn to grumble back a reply this time, not caring if he let his contempt for the situation show to the others.

'Damn, that's crazy. I will never understand why they bother holding meetings that early, no ones ever awake enough to pay attention anyway' Eagle scoffed 'bet the kid was chuffed when he found out'

'Wasn't that bothered really' Ben murmured, knowing Alex couldn't care less, he hadn't slept last night anyway so it made little difference to the teen what time the meeting was being held at.

'Wasn't bothered? I would have probably bit their beds off, especially when I was his age. That kids got issues' eagle grinned, imagining a younger version of himself tearing into some random MI6 officials.

'Welcome to the crazy house' Ben smirked slightly back, if only the others knew just how true that statement was.

'You know, I can't believe that's the same kid. Cub, from training. I barely recognise the little blighter' wolf spoke up, getting bored of the meaningless conversation going on between the two men and wanting to get down to the main subject on his mind.

'Tell me about it, it's just scary. How is it even possible?' Eagle joined in. he'd noticed it to, there was little, if anything, of the kid they met a few years ago left.


End file.
